ENTFALTUNG
by ticochan
Summary: Yaoi: Takouji :) Kann 'Freundschaft' trotz schrecklicher Vorurteile und einem nicht zu bereinigenden Versagen bestehen bleiben?


**Disclaimer:** Die Charas gehören nicht uns und wir verdienen kein Geld mit der Story

**Pairing:** Takuya & Kouji

**Rating: **noch PG13

**Warning:** Yaoi -smile- (vielleiiicht…nachher noch ein wenig Twincest :) wir können den armen Kouichi doch net ganz außen vorlassen -unschuldig guckt- )

**Authoren:** Yuuki & Tico

**A/N:** Das ist die erste Fanfic, die Yuuki und ich zusammen geschrieben haben -freu-. Ist eigentlich ganz einfach zu erkennen, welcher Teil von wem geschrieben wurde -gg-, denn Yuuki hat Takuyas Perspektive übernommen, und ich hab mich an Kouji-chan zu schaffen gemacht -grins-. -zu Yuuki rüberschielt- -in die Seite knufft- ich hab dich lieeeb :))))

Viel Spaß beim lesen und schreibt fleißit kommis, sonst sind wir zu demotiviert zum weiter schreiben -einen drohenden Blick aufsetzt-

**ENTFALTUNG**

_Teil I_

_**Takuya:**_

Nach unserer Rückkehr aus der Digiwelt waren fünf Jahre vergangen. Laut den Aussagen der Anderen, die mit mir dort gewesen waren, war ich der Einzige, der jeden von ihnen regelmäßig traf.

Kurz nach unserem Abenteuer hatte ich die meiste Zeit mit Kouji verbracht, doch in den letzten Wochen hatte er sich von mir abgewendet. Ich hatte keine Ahnung warum, aber mir war klar, dass irgendetwas passiert sein musste. Leider war es mir erst jetzt aufgefallen, während ich am Küchentisch der Orimotos saß und Izumi ihre albernen Geschichten über den neuesten Typen, in den sie sich mal wieder verliebt hatte, erzählte. Ich versuchte angestrengt zuzuhören, doch nun, wo mir erst mal der Gedanke gekommen war, dass mein bester Freund Probleme hatte, war dies schier unmöglich.

„Ach ja, Takuya, die Tomaten sind violett und die Erbsen schwarz."

Ich horchte auf: „Was?" Warum sagte sie auf einmal so etwas Merkwürdiges?

„Ich wusste doch gleich, dass du mir nicht zuhörst!", beschuldigte sie mich leicht beleidigt, „wie heißt der Typ, den ich liebe?"

„Daisuke?", die Art, wie ich den Namen aussprach, glich eher einer Frage als einer Antwort.

„War ja klar!", stöhnte sie, „das war letzte Woche. Diese ist es… der süßeste, männlichste, sagenhafteste Michael aus Italien! Er wurde in Amerika geboren, darum der Name. Da staunst du, was?", erklärte sie erneut begeistert.

„Super!", mein Ausruf sollte so überzeugend klingen wie sonst, aber ich sah Izumi an, dass sie wusste, dass er nicht echt war, „und will er auch was von dir?"

Sie verdrehte die Augen und warf ihre Haare mit einer gekonnten Bewegung zurück.

„Das ist ja gerade das Problem. Er hat eine Freundin", seufzte sie und fügte genervt hinzu, „das habe ich dir aber auch schon einige Male erzählt."

Nach kurzem Schweigen wechselte sie das Thema: „Weißt du, Takuya, du hast dich zwar verändert, jedoch bist du im Prinzip immer noch der Gleiche wie früher. Wenn du dich für eine Sache begeisterst, bekommst du die Anderen nicht mehr mit."

„Ja?"

Sie setzte sich bequemer hin: „Also, dann erzähl mal…"

_**Kouji:**_

Stöhnend wachte ich auf. Mein Kopf brummte. Sie war gegangen. Einfach aus dem Zimmer gestürmt, und das ausgerechnet am wichtigsten Tag meines Lebens. Wir hatten uns Alles wunderschön vorgestellt: Ein romantisches Essen bei Kerzenschein, leise Musik, Herzklopfen…doch ich hatte es versaut. Ich machte mir nichts vor, es hatte an mir gelegen, nur an mir. Rei sah hübsch aus, und es war schließlich nicht das erste Mal, dass wir uns näher gekommen waren. Küssen und Schmusen, das übliche eben, war wirklich nahezu alltäglich bei uns, doch an jenem Tag wollten wir weitergehen. Jeder von uns glaubte, bereit zu sein. Ich streichelte sie, daran erinnerte ich mich noch genau, doch dann, in dem Moment, als ich sie vor mir sah, ihren nackten und unglaublich perfekten Körper, da war es einfach über mich gekommen. Ich konnte mir gerade noch die Hand vor den Mund halten und ins Bad rennen.

Dieses Gefühl der Übelkeit hatte bisher nur geringfügig nachgelassen. Es tat mir so leid, ich mochte Rei wirklich und dass die Gefühle, welche ich für sie hegte, Liebe sein müssten, darüber hatte ich bisher nie gezweifelt. Doch wie konnte es sich um Liebe handeln, wenn einem schlecht wurde, allein bei der Vorstellung eins mit der betreffenden Person zu werden. Und jetzt war es vorbei. Rei hatte mich angeschrieen, ich hätte sie gedemütigt und dass es mir noch leid tun würde. Recht hatte sie. Denn jetzt war ich das Gespött der Schule. Überall hatte sie herumerzählt, um was für einen Versager es sich bei mir handelte. „Der bringt es einfach nicht.", waren ihre Worte gewesen. Dabei konnte ich doch nichts daran ändern. Es ging schließlich um Gefühle, wie sollte ich so etwas beeinflussen können? Da Rei als das beliebteste Mädchen der Schule galt, war es eine große Überraschung gewesen, dass sie sich ausgerechnet mit dem ‚Mysterium', wie ich heimlich genannt wurde, eingelassen hatte. Und es war nun eben diese Beliebtheit, die Schuld daran hatte, dass mein Versagen zum Hauptthema unter allen Schülern geworden war. Nicht, dass ich mit allgemeiner Ablehnung nicht hätte leben können, sie interessierte mich kaum. Ich war schon immer ein Einzelgänger gewesen. Das, was hingegen unheimlich wichtig für mich war, war eine Freundschaft, die nicht zerbrechen durfte. Und ein Vorwurf, welchen Rei mir machte, war in der Lage dazu, diese Freundschaft zu zerstören: „Ich bin fertig mit dir Kouji, such dir doch eine andere Freundin, falls dich noch in Mädchen will, oder noch besser, geh zu deinem besten Freund Takuya, er wird dir bestimmt helfen, dich über mich hinwegzutrösten. Vielleicht hat dein kleiner Freund dann ja ein wenig mehr…hm…Stehvermögen." Das war es, und das auch noch öffentlich auf dem Schulhof. Wie hoch war die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Takuya nichts davon erfahren würde? Rei hatte mich als homosexuell dargestellt. Was würde Takuya nur dazu sagen?

Mein Bruder Kouichi hatte das natürlich mal wieder als witzig ansehen müssen. Als er jedoch gemerkt hatte, wie sehr es mich belastete, hatte er versucht mich darüber hinweg zu trösten. „Komm schon Kouji, wenn Takuya tatsächlich dein Freund ist, dann wird er zu dir halten und nicht auf das dumme Geschwätz einer dahergelaufenen Tussi hören."

Das war wirklich lieb gemeint, und wahrscheinlich hatte Kouichi Recht. Was mich jedoch weiterhin beunruhigte war die Frage, warum ich es einfach nicht konnte. Warum war ich nicht in der Lage dazu mit einem Mädchen zu schlafen, und warum kam mir die Anschuldigung Reis als mögliche Erklärung nach und nach immer plausibler vor?

_**Takuya:**_

Meine Neugier, wie Izumi wohl auf das, was ich ihr erzählte, reagieren würde, war Unglauben gewichen, als ich hörte, was sie dazu zu sagen hatte.

Immer noch starrte ich sie fassungslos an.

„Er… er hat keinen hochgekriegt? Wie sollte ich ihm zu… wie hat sie es noch gleich genannt… ach ja, genau: Wie sollte ich ihm zu mehr Stehvermögen helfen?", stammelte ich verwirrt.

Izumi verdrehte bestimmt zum zehnten Mal an diesem Tag ihre schönen blauen Augen: „Na, sie hat ihm vorgeworfen, dass er schwul ist!"

Ich schluckte. Kouji homosexuell und dann auch noch etwas von mir wollend… das konnte ich einfach nicht glauben! „Meinst du nicht, dass deine beste Freundin da etwas übertreibt?" „Doch", behauptete sie, aber in ihren Augen schimmerte etwas, das mich nicht ganz von der Wahrheit ihrer Aussage überzeugte und als sie fortfuhr, verstärkte sich mein Verdacht weiter: „Was wäre eigentlich, wenn sie Recht hätte? Wenn er wirklich schwul wäre? Würde das etwas zwischen euch ändern?"

„Nein!", rief ich, jedoch, wie sogar mir selber auffiel, zu schnell.

Izumi lächelte: „Bist du dir da tatsächlich sicher? Wenn er dir also beim nächsten Treffen auf die Schulter klopft, wirst du nicht an seine Homosexualität denken? Du wirst dich nicht fragen, ob er dabei einen Hintergedanken hat?"

Ich wusste, dass sie die Wahrheit schon längst kannte. Es war nur normal, dass ich im Fall dieses Ereignisses an Dinge dieser Art denken würde, das war klar. Dennoch brachte mich ein kleiner Teil in mir, der noch versuchte sich zu widersetzen, dazu zu antworten: „Nein, ich werde nicht an so etwas denken."

Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte ich kleinlaut hinzu: „Außerdem klopft Kouji mir nicht auf die Schulter."

Als Izumi einen Blick auf ihre Uhr warf, bemerkte sie: „Es ist gleich vier. Bleibst du zum Tee?"

Zuerst wollte ich zusagen, jedoch fiel mir eine zwar nicht angenehmere, aber eindeutig nötigere Beschäftigung ein, wie ich den Rest meines Tages verbringen konnte.

„Nein, tut mir Leid", antwortete ich deswegen, „ich muss noch was erledigen."

„Wenn mit diesem Etwas Kouji gemeint ist, bist du entschuldigt. Ansonsten…", grinste sie.

Ich lächelte zurück und verschwand mit einem „Bis demnächst".

Als die Tür der Orimotos mit einem Krachen ins Schloss fiel, machte ich mich auf den Weg zu Koujis Elternhaus.

Während ich darauf wartete, dass geöffnet wurde, nestelte ich nervös an meinen eigenen Fingern.

Ein Junge mit kinnlangen, dunkelblauen Haaren, die schon fast schwarz erschienen, lächelte mich freundlich an. „Oh!", rief ich aus, als mir auffiel, dass ich Kouichi unverwandt anstarrte. „Hallo Takuya!", er grinste über beide Ohren, „was lässt mich nur vermuten, dass du zu meinem Bruder willst und nicht zu mir?" Ich erwiderte sein Grinsen. Es war ehrlich gemeint und der andere wusste dies.

„Vielleicht die Tatsache, dass ich an seiner und nicht an deiner Haustüre geklingelt habe?"

„Hach, komm schon rein, Baka!", er wuschelte mir freundschaftlich durch die Haare. Wie ich schon erwähnt habe, hatte ich noch mit allen meinen Kumpels, die ich in der Digiwelt kennen gelernt hatte, Kontakt.

Er führte mich in ihr Esszimmer. Am Tisch knieten Herr und Frau Minamoto.

„Guten Tag, Takuya", sie nickten mir freundlich zu. Ich erwiderte ihren Gruß, dann fuhr die Frau an Kouichi gewandt fort: „Kannst du für deinen Freund bitte noch schnell decken?"

Der dunkelblauhaarige Junge bejahte die Frage. Mir fiel auf, dass außer dem Gedeck, welches anscheinend für Kouichi vorgesehen war, noch ein weiteres vorhanden war.

Kouji würde also auch kommen. Diesen Zeitpunkt erwartete ich schon gespannt.

_**Kouji:**_

Mit hängenden Schultern ging ich den feuchten Weg des nahen Yokito Parks entlang. Tags zuvor hatte es geregnet. Noch immer hingen die Wolken tief am grauen Himmelszelt und versprachen weitere Regenschauer. „Wirklich passend", murmelte ich und atmete dabei tief ein und aus. Noch immer war ich zu keiner Lösung gekommen, wie es weitergehen sollte. In der Schule hatte sich kaum etwas verändert. Zwar machten sich die meisten Schüler nicht einmal mehr die Mühe unauffällig über mich zu reden, doch wen interessierte das schon? Mir kam all dies gleichgültig vor. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Das Einzige, was mich berührte, war die Frage nach Takuya. Wie hatte er es aufgenommen? Izumi hatte gewiss mit ihm gesprochen. Als beste Freundin Reis waren dem Mädchen ja nun wirklich alle Informationen zugänglich. Und eine Rücksichtsnahme mir gegenüber, konnte ich nicht erwarten. Schließlich hatte ich verloren. Ich hatte Rei zurückgewiesen, ja beinahe kam es mir so vor, als hätte ich das Mädchen nur benutzt. Diese Gedanken schmerzten. „Das wollte ich nicht. Es tut mir leid." Aber es änderte nichts. Rei hasste mich. Sie lies keine Entschuldigungen zu. „Verdammt noch mal.", schrie ich. Gestört durch den Lärm, stoben Krähenschwärme von einer Grünfläche auf.

Früher war es mir doch nicht so ergangen. Früher, ja, das damalige Leben erschien mir jetzt um ein Vielfaches leichter. Ich hatte keine Rücksicht nehmen müssen. Auf Niemanden. Ohne Freunde lebte es sich wesentlich befreiter. Doch nun, heute, fühlte ich mich stets von anderen Menschen umgeben. Seienes mein Vater und meine zwei Mütter. Ich lächelte matt bei dem Gedanken, wie glücklich es Mizuki, meine Stiefmutter, machte, dass ich sie akzeptierte. Genauso wie ich meine wirkliche Mutter und meinen Bruder lieben gelernt hatte. „Oh Kouichi,", seufzte ich, „wenn du mir nur helfen könntest." Aber wie sollte er auch. Nein, mein Leben war jetzt vielleicht um einiges komplizierter, aber dennoch musste ich mir eingestehen, dass es ein warmes Gefühl bereitete, sich vorzustellen, nicht mehr allein zu sein. Und all das verdankte ich einer einzigen Person. Sie hatte es geschafft mich aus der Reserve zu locken. Mich zu befreien und somit die Einsamkeit zu verbannen. Das begriff ich jetzt. Denn nur wenn ich mich entfalten und ausdrücken konnte, vermochte ich es tatsächlich zu leben. „Ich danke dir, Takuya.", flüsterte ich lächelnd.

Wo genau sah ich eigentlich das Problem? Ich vertraute ihm vollkommen. Und wieso sollte er mir nicht zuhören wollen, wenn ich ihm die Situation erklärte. Ich begann einzusehen, dass er mich verstehen könnte. Diese Möglichkeit musste ich ausnutzen. „Ich werde zurück nach Hause gehen", beschloss ich, denn wie ich meinen Freund kannte, würde er früher oder später bei mir auftauchen. Ich stellte mir vor, wie ich ihn begrüßen würde: „Hey Takuya, Schatz, lass dich umarmen.", ich grinste in mich hinein. Oh weh, was dann wohl los wäre. Takuya hätte bestimmt nicht auf so eine einmalige Gelegenheit verzichtet, Andere auf den Arm zu nehmen. Aber ich war nun mal nicht Takuya.

Überrascht stellte ich fest, dass mich meine Schritte nach Hause geführt hatten. Ich klingelte.

--------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** entschuldiiigt dass ich kurz störe, nur ein kleiner Gag zwischendurch, ich hab mich zumindest darüber krank gelacht, als Yuuki-chan damit ankam. Stellt euch einfach mal vor, Kouji würde das folgende sagen -griiiiins- ( auf keinen fall ernst nehmen )

.......Und rief:

„Heyho! Jetzt bin ich wieder zuhause! Ah, da ist ja auch Takuya! Gib mir ein Küsschen! Ich hab dich so lieb! Was? Warum erwiderst du meine Umarmung und meine Küsse nicht? Ach ja, du weißt ja noch gar nicht, dass ich schwul bin, sorry!" ………

---------------------------------------------------

_**Takuya:**_

Als die Klingel ertönte, sprang ich aus Gewohnheit auf. Kouichi war schon eine geraume Weile bei seinem Nachhilfeschüler. Wir hatten zuvor ohne Kouji gegessen, weil er einfach nicht erschienen war.

„Lass nur, Takuya, wir gehen jetzt sowieso. Das kann nur Kouji sein", fügte Frau Minamoto als Erklärung hinzu, warum sie mich nicht aus dem Haus schickte.

Kurze Zeit später hörte ich Herrn Minamoto sagen: „Essen steht auf dem Herd. Komm beim nächsten Mal bitte früher. Wir haben uns wirklich Sorgen gemacht."

Danach fiel die Tür ins Schloss.

_**Kouji: **_

Die erste Hürde war überstanden. Ich hatte meinen Eltern keinerlei Fragen beantworten müssen. „Ich musste einfach mal raus, da ich es zu Hause nicht mehr ausgehalten habe.", hätte sie außerdem kaum zufrieden gestellt. Noch bevor ich meine Jacke abstreifen konnte, machte mir ein vorwurfsvolles Winseln bewusst, was ich vergessen hatte. „Es tut mir leid Tsuno.", flüsterte ich und beugte mich zu meinem braunen Mischlingsrüden hinunter, um ihm über den Kopf zu streicheln. Zufrieden hechelte dieser und ich richtete mich auf, um zu sehen, ob Kouichi auf mich wartete.

_**Takuya:**_

Ich ging vorsichtig aus dem Esszimmer. Im Flur hing ein Spiegel, durch den man um die Ecke schauen konnte. Dort stand Tsuno und neben ihm Kouji, welcher Anstalten machte um die Biegung zu kommen.

„Hey, Kouji, erschreck dich nicht. Ich bin hier…", sagte ich vorsichtig.

_**Kouji:**_

Mein Herz machte einen Sprung und sackte darauf ein Stockwerk tiefer, so dass ich zischend die Luft einsog. Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Tsuno wedelte nur erfreut mit dem Schwanz und lief auf den anderen Jungen zu. „Takuya, ich…", mir blieben die Worte im Hals stecken und mein Gesicht nahm einen leichten Rotschimmer an. Wenn Takuya das sah, würde er doch glauben, Rei habe Recht. Ich schämte mich furchtbar. Doch dann schluckte ich und verdrängte das Gefühl von Unsicherheit: Schließlich handelte es sich um Takuya, meinen besten Freund.

_**Takuya:**_

Ich hatte keine Ahnung, warum Kouji rot war, jedoch dachte ich nicht, dass das, was Izumi mir erzählt hatte, stimmte. Er war nicht schwul, bestimmt nicht.

Der Versuch, ein beruhigendes Lächeln hervorzubringen missglückte kläglich.

„Hey, hat es dir so die Sprache verschlagen?", mit einem Grinsen fügte ich hinzu, „sonst bist du doch nicht so ängstlich!"

Es kam mir tatsächlich merkwürdig vor, dass Kouji so schnell in Verlegenheit zu bringen war. Immerhin hatte ich ihn nur begrüßt!

Direkt, wie ich nun einmal war, fragte ich: „Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass ich jedem dahergelaufenen Spinner Geschichten über meinen besten Freund abkaufe ohne nachzuhacken, was er selbst dazu zu sagen hat, oder?"

_**Kouji:**_

Ich schluckte noch einmal. Takuya war erschienen, um mich anzuhören. Ich glaubte nun definitiv, dass ich ein Idiot sein musste. Warum hatte ich nicht direkt mit ihm gesprochen? Schließlich erzählten wir uns sonst auch alle Neuigkeiten. Und dass ich mit Rei schlafen wollte, hatte Takuya gewusst. „Takuya, es…es tut mir leid. Wirklich." Der braunhaarige Junge sah mich mit verständnislosen Augen an. Aber anstatt munter drauf los zu plappern, wie er es sonst nur zu gerne tat, schwieg er, und schenkte mir seine volle Aufmerksamkeit. Ich ging an ihm vorbei, darauf bedacht ihn nicht zu streifen, und sank auf den gewärmten Boden des Wohnzimmers. Takuya folgte mir. Die Stille dauerte an. Als ich glaubte, das Durcheinander in meinem Kopf zumindest ansatzweise geordnet zu haben, begann ich zu erzählen. „Ich dachte wirklich, wir gehörten zusammen. Sie war das erste Mädchen, dass…nun ja, sie hat versucht mich so zu sehen wie ich bin. Rei hat nicht probiert mich zum Reden zu bringen und sie hatte auch keine Probleme damit, dass Freiheit und Unabhängigkeit das Wichtigste für mich waren. Sie wollte einfach nur zu mir gehören, und plötzlich stand ich da als Reis Freund, Takuya, verstehst du das? Bei Zeiten war ich umringt von Leuten. Jugendliche, die ich noch nicht mal kannte. Es schien so, als würden sie mich dafür bewundern, dass ausgerechnet ich mit Rei zusammen gekommen war. Ich hab nie versucht sie davon zu überzeugen, dass es nicht so ist, ich meine…so ein Mist." Ich schlug mit der Faust auf den Boden. „Ich liebe sie nicht Takuya!", schrie ich. „Und das ist mir erst klar geworden, nachdem ich erkannte, wie sie alle wirklich sind. Ich interessiere überhaupt Niemanden.

Solange ich ihnen nach dem Mund rede oder noch besser überhaupt nichts sage, so lange sind sie zufrieden und lassen mich in Ruhe. Aber jetzt, jetzt versuchen sie sogar mir meinen einzig wahren Freund zu entreißen." Die letzten Worte hatte ich nur geflüstert. „Ich will nicht, dass du gehst, Takuya. Es tut mir so leid. Ich weiß einfach nicht, warum es nicht funktionierte. Ich…ich weiß nur eins, wenn ich daran denke wie sie vor mir saß und mich ansah, mit diesen fordernden, und zugleich willigen Augen…" Ich konnte nicht weiter sprechen. Das war auch nicht nötig. Takuya kannte den Rest der Geschichte. Mir wurde bewusst, dass er mich die ganze Zeit über mit seinen großen, klaren Augen angesehen hatte. Er lächelte. Takuya Kanbara lächelte und wirkte zugleich todernst. Ich hörte meinen Herzschlag. Obwohl ich nicht erklären konnte, warum ich mich von dem hübschesten Mädchen der Schule nicht angezogen fühlte, lachte dieser Junge mich nicht aus. Und dazu kam, dass er hier war. Takuya saß neben mir und schickte mich nicht weg.

_**Takuya:**_

Kouji erzählte mir dieselbe Geschichte, die ich auch schon von Izumi gehört hatte, aber es waren seine Worte und diese gefielen mir vielleicht nicht vom Sinn, jedoch war es der Klang, der meinen Geist berührte. Es lag so viel Gefühl in ihnen, so viel Verzweiflung. Ich holte noch einmal tief Luft, bevor ich ihm antwortete: „Also zuerst brauchst du dich hier ja wohl am wenigsten von allen für etwas entschuldigen", setzte ich an.

Er wollte mir widersprechen, aber ich fuhr unbeirrt fort: „Und diese ganzen Jugendlichen, die dich zu _ihrem _Freund gemacht haben, können dir auch egal sein. Es sah für sie nun mal so aus, als würdest du Rei lieben und sie dich. Vielleicht hättest du versuchen können es richtig zu stellen, aber glaube mir, Kouji, sie hätten so oder so nicht gedacht, dass du die Wahrheit sagst. Ich kenne diese Art von Menschen, weißt du? Ich habe schon viele von ihnen persönlich getroffen. Ihr Leben dreht sich hauptsächlich um Kleidung und Scheinliebe, aber meiner Meinung nach sind sie nur so oberflächlich, weil sie es nicht anders gelernt haben. Du darfst ihnen nicht böse sein.

Aber nun zum Punkt: Du glaubst also, dass sich niemand für dich interessiert. Da liegst du ganz schön falsch. Vielleicht ist es nicht die halbe Welt, jedoch bist du den Menschen, die dich wirklich gut kennen, mehr wert als die Ganze! Denk nur mal an deine Eltern oder Kouichi oder an… oder an mich."

Ich holte einmal tief Luft. Es fiel bestimmt niemandem leicht, zu sagen wie wichtig ihm eine andere Person war, und so tat es dies sogar mir nicht. Trotzdem fuhr ich fort: „Für mich bist du einer der wichtigsten Menschen auf der Welt, um nicht zu sagen der Wichtigste. Weißt du, Kouji, du könntest mich verprügeln, beleidigen oder sonst was, es ist einfach unmöglich das Band meiner Freundschaft zu dir zu zerreißen. Und da soll so eine Lappalie dies schaffen? Das hast du doch wohl nicht im Ernst gedacht, oder? Ich hoffe jedenfalls nicht, dass du so was von mir denkst."

Er hatte die ganze Zeit geschwiegen. Dies tat er auch weiterhin. Ich ging hinüber zu ihm und beugte mich hinunter. Dass ich ihn trösten wollte, war nicht der einzige Grund dafür, dass ich ihn umarmte. Der andere waren die Tränen, die Kouji Minamoto nicht sehen sollte.

Leise flüsterte ich: „Aber bitte, egal was du auch tust, bitte ignorier mich nie mehr, ja?"

_Ende Teil Eins_

**A/N:** lalalaaaa, soo das war der erste streich und wie gesagt, wenn ihr mehr wollt, dann wolln wir auch ne kleine aufmunterung…….REVIEWssssss!!!! -smile- viele liebe grüße eure tico und yuuki


End file.
